Il fratellone
Il fratellone (Big Brother) è il titolo del quindicesimo episodio della Terza Stagione e il cinquantanovesimo in tutto. E' stato scritto da Michael Hitchcock e diretto da Eric Stoltz, con le riprese iniziate il 10 febbraio 2012 e terminate il 22 febbraio, dopodiché la regia è passata all'episodio successivo. Questo episodio segna la prima (e per il momento unica) volta in cui appare sullo schermo Matt Bomer nei panni di Cooper Anderson, il fratello maggiore di Blaine. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è stato trasmesso dopo uno hiatus di ben 7 settimane, il più lungo per il momento, in data 10 aprile 2012, dopo che i fan erano rimasti col fiato sospeso al termine del quattordicesimo episodio, Sto arrivando. Il fratellone ha registrato circa 6.76 milioni di telespettatori e un ottimo giudizio della critica, specialmente per la performance di Somebody That I Used to Know. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso in versione doppiata mercoledì 18 aprile alle 21:00 sul canale satellitare FOX, anche in questo caso dopo una lunghissima pausa. Trama Cooper Anderson fa ritorno a Lima, Ohio per incontrare e conoscere meglio suo fratello minore Blaine, ma il suo arrivo sconvolge l'equilibro fra i due e dà una nuova energia alle Nuove Direzioni, che sotto la supervisione di Sue Sylvester, decisa a riprendersi il posto di allenatrice dei Cheerios, sono pronte ad affrontare le sempre più imminenti Nazionali 2012. Sinossi L'episodio si apre con Rachel e Finn di fronte agli armadietti che parlano dell'incidente di Quinn, domandandosi se mai potrà tornare a camminare come prima ma anche se si sarebbero davvero sposati se tale evento non fosse accaduto. Finn le risponde che lo avrebbero certamente fatto e proprio in quel momento, nei corridoi, spunta una Quinn sorridente sulla sua nuova sedia a rotelle. Artie le sta a fianco e sembra darle qualche dritta su come muoversi nella scuola. Mentre Rachel cerca di scusarsi, Quinn le risponde che va tutto bene e canta I'm Still Standing. Al termine della performance, in Aula canto, Quinn annuncia a tutto il Glee-Club che non c'è bisogno che si preoccupino per lei e che entro le Nazionali tornerà come prima, cosa che turba la serenità di Artie, purtroppo costretto a vita sulla sedia a rotelle. Nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins, Sue scopre suo malgrado che Roz Washington le ha appena soffiato il posto di coach dei Cheerios, dal momento che il Preside è convinto che le maniere forti della Sylvester non siano più adatte. Dopo che Roz lascia la presidenza, Sue propone a Figgins un patto: se riuscirà a far vincere le Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali 2012, la scuola riceverà 10'000 dollari, il premio della vittoria, e lei otterrà di nuovo il titolo di allenatrice dei Cheerios. In auditorium, Sue guida il Booty Camp per dare un po' di disciplina e stile al Glee-Club, ma il suo atteggiamento da maleducata la porta ad essere rimproverata da Will, soprattutto perché ha lanciato e conseguentemente rotto il cellulare di Mercedes. Successivamente, Blaine e Kurt passeggiano per i corridoi e Kurt viene al nocciolo della questione, chiedendo al suo fidanzato come mai sembri così scorbutico, preoccupato. Blaine soddisfa la sua curiosità dicendo che suo fratello è appena tornato in città e fra non molto passerà a prenderlo. Kurt è contento di avere finalmente l'opportunità di conoscere il fratello "misterioso" di cui Blaine si rifiuta categoricamente di parlare. Blaine assicura che "ha già visto la sua faccia". Quasi nell'immediato, suo fratello si materializza nel corridoio della scuola, vicino agli armadietti. Cooper Anderson si avvicina a Blaine e lo abbraccia forte. Cooper viene presentato a Kurt, il quale subito lo riconosce senza troppe cerimonie etichettandolo come il testimonial nello spot di "PrestitiFacili.com". Blaine osserva Kurt mentre resta basito di fronte a questa scoperta, con Cooper che viene preso in disparte da Sue, che si fa autografare il seno. Blaine spiega a Kurt che la ragione per cui non parla molto del fratello è proprio il suo successo strepitoso che lo allontana da ogni relazione. In biblioteca, i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno e Tina stanno decidendo come trascorrere il loro giorno di divertimento tutti insieme. Mentre Rachel continua ad essere in pensiero per Quinn, questa le ricorda che l'incidente non è avvenuto a causa di Rachel e le due si abbracciano. Dopodiché, Quinn propone di andare al luna park e la decisione è definitiva. Dopo che tutti se ne sono andati, Puck chiama Finn e gli propone di mettersi in società insieme a lui, un gruppo di ragazzi che puliscono le piscine a Los Angeles, dove anche un lavoretto simile potrebbe trasformarsi in un business. Finn replica di aver già programmato un futuro a New York insieme a Rachel, ma che lo aiuterà a pulire la piscina di una signora ricca il giorno dopo. L'ora seguente, Sue introduce Cooper al Glee-Club. Il fratello di Blaine entra in scena annunciando che sarà lieto di tenere una master-class per tutti coloro che sono intenzionati a puntare al mondo dello show-business ed avere successo proprio come lui. Durante il suo discorso, Blaine assimila lentamente e malvolentieri tali parole e soprattutto rivolge occhiate scioccate al fratello mentre quest'ultimo sembra scambiare sguardi con lui per tutto il tempo, come per assicurarsi di avere il suo appoggio. Blaine, ad ogni modo, non è entusiasta della proposta. Rachel, al settimo cielo, s'intromette dicendo che "il talento degli Anderson è palese, e scommetto che durante le feste natalizie tutti vi chiedevano un duetto di fronte al pianoforte". Cooper annuisce: lui e Blaine erano famosi in tutto il quartiere per le sfide d'imitazione di Simon Le Bon. Blaine sorride, ma s'irrigidisce quando viene persuaso a cantare. Cooper suggerisce di esibirsi con un mash-up di due celebri pezzi dei Duran Duran e così prende il via la loro versione di Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio. ''Dopo lo spettacolo il club resta molto soddisfato dell'esibizione dei fratelli Anderson, sebbene Blaine continui ad essere irritato dalla presenza di Cooper. Qualche ora dopo, i due sono visti insieme al Bel Grissino con Cooper che ottiene delle lattine Coca-cola gratuite fingendosi francese agli occhi della cameriera. In seguito, Cooper commenta la performance criticando qua e là alcune scelte di Blaine, i cui passi gli sono sembrati un po' a caso e l'intonazione incerta. Blaine replica dicendo: "I mie movimenti erano ''danza". Cooper poi gli dice di darci dentro e gli fa una citazione riguardo le dita come "occhi" del corpo. Blaine non regge più il fardello e si sfoga chiedendo perché Cooper si comporta così e vuole sempre cogliere l'occasione per ricordargli quanto faccia pietà in qualsiasi cosa. La scena flashback ad una scena infanzia con Blaine e Cooper che critica il modo di ballare dell'altro. Cooper afferma di non ricordarsi dell'accaduto e ribadisce di essere venuto in città solo per incontrarsi con Blaine ed avvicinarsi a lui nonostante la differenza di età. Blaine all'inizio è riluttante, ma poi conferma la sua presenza per la master-class del giorno dopo. Artie sta tentando di aiutare Quinn a salire la "rampa più ripida di Lima". Per convincerla a divertirsi un po', la incita a salire piano piano ma con decisione, ripentendo "Spingi, spingi!". Quinn, ridendo, dice che le ricorda qualcosa, come se stesse di nuovo per partorire. Una volta in cima, i due girano per i corridoi e Artie viene al punto. Le spiega che se andrà al luna park si sentirà depressa perché, stando su una sedia a rotelle, sarà costretta a guardare gli altri divertirsi stando immobile. Le propone quindi un'alternativa: lo skate park. Quinn accetta volentieri. Durante la master-class, Blaine sembra sorridente, ma ben presto il suo sguardo si tramuta in un'espressione crucciata. Il ragazzo chiede poi a Kurt perché sta prendendo appunti. Cooper dice loro che la chiave per interpretare al meglio una scena drammatica è puntare il dito. Blaine scuote la testa con disapprovazione e afferma che si tratta di un cattivo consiglio. Cooper risponde: "Sei forse il testimonial del più importante sito di crediti finanziari?". Blaine resta zitto. Le Nuove Direzioni sono contentissime di ricevere questi consigli preziosi, soltanto Blaine è un po' estraniato e si sente in soggezione. Uno degli aspetti principali della master-class era insegnare come si recita bene, per cui Cooper mostra in anteprima uno degli script per un episodio, ancora da girare, della nuova stagione di NCIS. Blaine, ancora una volta, sembra irritato durante la lettura del copione e Cooper gli fa noare quello che sta facendo male i suoi conti. I due si confrontano e cominciano ad alzare la voce finché Blaine non quieta le acque dicendo che Cooper è suo fratello e dovrebbe sostenerlo. Cooper dice: "Stai parlando con me in questo momento? Perché io non posso dire se stai parlando con me, se non punti il dito." Tutti annuiscono. Puck continua a cercare di persuadere Finn mentre entrambi puliscono una piscina e ripararano un motore, ma Finn è ancora deciso a stare con Rachel. Puck quindi lo canzona dicendogli se vuole seguire il suo sogno o quello di Rachel. Nella sala d'aspetto della dottoressa, Will, Sue e Emma stanno aspettando il loro turno. Sue dice loro che pensa di essere incinta di un maschietto, ma la dottoressa le conferma che si tratta di una femmina, tuttavia a causa dell'età avanzata di Sue e di alcune anomalie, la bambina potrebbe nascere affetta dalla sindrome di Down, cosa che affligge moltissimo Sue. Blaine per l'ennesima volta è sconcertato dal fatto che tutti gli studenti si voltano per scrutarlo insieme al fratello o per scattare delle foto. Cooper gli annuncia che la sua vita sta per prendere un'altra piega, avendo ricevuto un contatto per partecipare ai provini per un film di Micheal Bay, presumibilmente Transformers 4. Si aspetta che Blaine risponda allegramente ma costui cammina con lui, con un'espressione infastidita. Dice di "non stare più nella pelle" per il suo fratello, ma Cooper replica: "Sai, se sorridi non muori mica! E smettila di farti scegliere i vestiti da Kurt." Continuano a parlare fino Blaine scoppia di nuovo solo. "Ci sei sempre tu al centro? Lo sai che ti dico, fratellone? Mi sono stufato e non mi farò schiacciare da te". Blaine inizia a cantare Fighter mentre si allontana con rabbia da suo fratello. Va in giro per i corridoi della scuola, osservando i suoi coetanei e altri ragazzi che ammirano Cooper durante i vari spot pubblicitari in cui ha recitato. Mentre canta cammina per l'Aula canto, osservando il fratello che tiene una seconda master-class, parecchio apprezzata dal Glee-Club. La scena cambia repentinamente, con Blaine che dà vigorosamente dei pugni al sacco da boxe. Cooper, in disparte, lo osserva sfogare la sua collera, intuendone la causa scatenante. La scena finale della canzone si riapre in auditorium, dove Blaine canta sul palco. Nel frattempo alle sue spalle si accendono dozzine di televisori, ognuno dei quali trasmittente una pubblicità di Cooper. Becky viene a sapere del bambino in grembo di Sue e ne parla con lei. Dopo un forte abbraccio, Becky le da un consiglio: cercare di essere più paziente dopo aver partorito. Artie porta Quinn ad uno skate park per persone disabili e cominciano a cantare Up Up Up, con la scena che si interrompe e va in parallelo con i diplomandi arrivati al parco divertimenti. Alla fine della canzone, Artie continua a insistere sulla possibilità che Quinn resti per sempre sulla sedia a rotelle. In parte lo fa per sperare di avere un'amica nelle sue stesse condizioni, ma del resto la sua insistenza turba Quinn, ancora ottimista ma così infuriata da andarsene. Dopo altre stressanti prove con Sue, Blaine ride allo scherzo di Kurt con un cagnolino di peluche. Infine, la coppia si avvia verso un'aula in particolare, discutendo della famiglia e dei difficili rapporti che talvolta possono instaurarsi fra i suoi componenti. Kurt lo incoraggia a riflettere bene sul suo rapporto con Cooper. Blaine controbatte: "E 'l'unico che se ne va! Non hai sentito di quel provino dell'anno?". A dire la verità, come Kurt spiega, Cooper non ha lasciato la città ed è in auditorium sperando che Blaine possa venire a parlare con lui. Blaine, esasperato, risponde di aver provato più volte di parlare con lui, ma che è tutto inutile. La risposta del suo ragazzo, però, lo lascia sulle spine. Forse ha davvero ragione, pensa, che non sto usando il modo migliore per esprimermi. I rumori di fondo svaniscono di colpo per lasciare lo spazio alle note di Somebody That I Used to Know, con Blaine che comincia a cantare mentre la scena riprende sul palco. Cooper si unisce alla canzone ed esegue un numero insieme al fratello. Le parole del brano sono piuttosto evocative, poiché su di esse si modella uno dei tanti ricordi di Blaine: quest'ultimo si rivede da piccolo, svariati anni prima, con Cooper, già grandicello, che gli toglie un giocatollo dalle mani tenendolo sollevato. Al termine dell'esibizione, Cooper confessa di essere dispiaciuto di quanto è successo, di come si è comportato un tempo e dell'approccio che ha riservato al Glee-Club piuttosto che a suo fratello. Inoltre, riconosce di avere un fratellino molto talentuoso che un giorno farà strada di sicuro. I due hanno così avuto modo di chiarirsi e di sfogarsi, con Blaine felice di aver potuto duettare addirittura due volte con l'altro prima che debbano di nuovo salutarsi. Cooper dice che il provino è stato cancellato. "Pare che Micheal Bay abbia deciso di prendere un'altra direzione, che in gergo significa Grazie, ma abbiamo trovato uno più bravo e/o più bello". Cooper dice che, pur non vivendo nella stessa città e frequentandosi poco, loro due non sono solo fratelli, ma anche amici. Si abbracciano l'un l'altro in un abbraccio fraterno. All'armadietto di Finn, lui e Rachel discutono del loro futuro insieme a New York, ma anche dell'idea per lui di trasferirsi in California, dove Rachel potrebbe avvicinarsi a Hollywood. Rachel resta ferma sulla sua idea di New York, ma non capisce che il suo sogno di vita ideale con Finn è egoistico e non dà molte opportunità a Finn il quale, arrabbiato, si allontana. Canzoni *'I'm Still Standing' di Elton John. Cantata da Quinn e Artie. *'Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio' dei Duran Duran. Cantata da Blaine e Cooper. *'Fighter ' di Christina Aguilera. Cantata da Blaine. *'Up up up' dei Givers. Cantata da Quinn e Artie. *'Somebody That I Used To Know' di Gotye feat. Kimbra. Cantata da Blaine e Cooper. Canzoni di sottofondo *'MMMBop' di'' Hanson''. Ballata da Blaine, quando era bambino. Guest Star *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans. *Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan. *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart. *Vanessa Lengies èSugar Motta. *Lauren Potter èBecky Jackson. *Matt Bomer è Cooper Anderson. *Ravi Smith è Blaine (bambino). *Dylan Sprayberry è Cooper (bambino). Cuoriosità *In questa puntata vengono cantati ben 4 duetti su 5 canzoni presenti. *E' la prima volta che vengono mostrati dei flashback con le stesse persone. Errori *Santana dice che David Martinez è Portoricano,invece è Cileno. *Quando i diplomandi salgono sulla giostra,Sugar entra nel vagone di Kurt e poi fanno rivedere Sugar che entra nel vagone insieme a Rory. Citazioni Galleria di foto Anderbros.jpg Blaine-cooper-fighter-scena-precedente.png Cooper-master-class.png Dog-tatcher.png Fighter.png Finn-rachel-415-california.png Glee-big-brother.jpg IMG 1275.JPG Prestitifacili.comcooperandersonpubblicità.png SIUTK3.jpg Glee-big-brother.png Il_fratellone.png Il_fratellone_1.jpg Video Navigazione de:Im Schatten des Bruders en:Big Brother es:Episodio:Big Brother fr:Dans l'ombre de son frère Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi Categoria:Episodi